1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle idle-speed warning systems and vehicle idle-speed detection methods thereof, and more particularly, to a non-invasive vehicle idle-speed warning system and vehicle idle-speed detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional vehicle idle-speed detection devices or systems determine whether a vehicle engine is in an operation state by detecting the gear in a vehicle gearbox, sensing a torque signal or a pulse signal sent from a vehicle engine compartment, detecting the air input/or displacement of the vehicle, or monitoring the temperature in the vehicle engine compartment or its surroundings, then retrieve a speed signal from a velocity meter to determine whether the vehicle is in a motion state, and eventually calculate its duration to determine whether the vehicle is in an idle-speed state.
The aforesaid prior art does manage to determine whether a vehicle is in an idle-speed state. However, it has a notable drawback, that is, it is necessary to retrofit a vehicle engine or a vehicle electronic device in order to meet the requirements of a connected external device which usually vary from detection method to detection method. In practice, it is an unnecessary waste of resources spent on the costs and operation time incurred in the aforesaid retrofit.
Moreover, the accuracy of the aforesaid detection method varies greatly with a detection location. Furthermore, the retrofit on the vehicle body or vehicle engine compartment and additional connection thereof usually compromise the performance, stability, and safety of the vehicle, violate the warranty clauses applied to the vehicle at delivery, bring inconvenience to the drivers of the vehicle, and incur related costs and expenses.